SiNGInG NIgHTmARE
by Evelyn Greenwoods
Summary: GLaDOS wakes up one day and finds herself in a place that is NOT Aperture Science. And as a HUMAN (not a human...). And someone wants to be her MASTER? She finds out that she's not a human, she's something called a Vocaloid. She makes friends and enemies, and ever fans! But is it all a dream? Will she ever get back to Aperture? Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Oh my gosh I have so much things on my hands. If you guys want me to keep writing my other stories, just freaking tell me and I will try. I never really played Portal, but I've seen a lot of GLaDOS MMDs and did a lot of research on Portal and watched a few Portal Let's Plays on YouTube so I know my stuff. Oh, yeah! When others say her name, it'll be spelled with no caps (just Glados) but until later in the story, when she says her name it's "GLaDOS". Yea. **  
**Disclaimer: GLaDOS belongs to the genius who made Portal (comeing from one who never played it) and Vocaloid belongs to the geniuses YAMAHA and Crypton. **  
**But, I own GLaDOS' new form (she's a failure of a Vocaloid I made up). Happy reading!**

* * *

** Chapter One **

I wake up a huge mass of confusion. Where am I? Not Aperture Science, that's for sure. And… don't I look down like, towards the floor? 'Cause unless everything's on the ceiling, I'm looking up. And why was I feeling stuff? Last thing I remember is that I couldn't feel anything. No-thing. I am (or was) a computer system. Not a…I lift my hand and look at it. Wait. I HAVE HANDS!? I try my best to sit up.  
"What in all of the world is going on here!?" I scream, feeling a mix of feelings, indcluding fear and rage. "If you think this is funny, you are idiots!" I think I'm screaming at Chell and Wheatley, but then I remember.  
"Chell is in civilization and Wheatley is somewhere drifting in space…" Anger takes over. "Okay, whichever pathetic human thought of this will be hunted down and-"  
"Calm down!" a voice calls, interrupting my rant. I turn around to see a man. He had brown hair that hung in his face, almost hiding his blue eyes.  
"Are you responsible for this?" I ask, with the anger still in my tone.  
"Yes."  
"Why the he-"  
"They were going to distroy you."  
"They? Who?"  
"Aperture Science."  
"WHAT!?" I screech. "You're lying!"  
"Glados, I'm not."  
"How do you know my name? And why would Aperture Science distroy me?"  
"I'll answer the second question first. They thought they found someone better for the job."  
"Who's better for that job than me?"  
"I honestly don't know. I bought your memory disc from Aperture, and gave it to the people who gave you this form. Aperture told me your name was Glados."  
"It still is GLaDOS," I say, calming down and going back to my normal, sarcastic self.  
"Master!" a high pitched, irritating voice cries.  
"Yes Miku?"  
Two girls run in. Both wearing clothes that are to revealing for me, and they both have oddly colored hair.  
"They're-" the one who I guess is younger cuts her own words short. "Who's that?"  
"This is Glados, our new Vocaloid."  
"A new Vocaloid!" she gasps, "YAY!" She flings herself at me.  
"Get. Her. Off. Of. Me." I say it slowly, carefully, angrily.  
"What? You don't like hugs?"  
"Hmph," I grunt. "I wish I never was a Vocaloid."  
"What?" the man (who is apparently Miku's master) says, "Would you rather be a Vocaloid or dead?"  
"Dead," I replied. "I've almost been murdered twice."  
_I have been murdered,_ I mentally add.  
"But if they distroyed you, you'd never come back."  
"I'd rather die then be living amoung the likes of you. I wish you'd die."  
Miku and Teto gasp, scared and hurt, but I don't care. I just try to operate my new human body, fold my arms, and turn away.  
"She doesn't mean it," the master says.  
"Well, maybe I do." I answer.  
"Glados," he sighs and shakes his head. "Just… ugh. Could you try to walk?"  
I do. I get up and collapse. The second time, I'm able to stand, but when I try to make my first step, I fall again.  
"Do you-"  
"I don't need any help from a pathetic human!" I scream. Then, finally, after my fourth or fith time, I can walk with ease like a human.  
"Alright, now look in the mirror. How do you like your appearance?"  
I look at myself. I. Am. Ugly. Mostly because I'm a human. My clothes don't cover enough skin. Just a grey miniskirt, a grey tube top, and grey knee high lace up boots. I have long white hair that reaches down to my knees, and it's tied up with a grey bow. There are many things I would change. Some are unchangeable. Like being a human.  
"What do you want me to change."  
"Everything."  
"Sorry, can't do that."  
"Clothes."  
"And?"  
"You."  
"What's wrong with me?"  
"Everything."  
"What did I do to you?"  
"Everything."  
"Everything?"  
"Everything."  
"You don't mean that."  
"No, I don't. I might even like you." I say sarcasticly. "Oh wait, never mind!"  
"Master… " Miku, who I forgot was there, says.  
"Why did you have to buy her?" Teto asks.  
"I don't know," he sighs. "Now, what do you need?"  
"They concert. What album…"  
"Unhappy Refrain."  
"Alright, thank you."  
They turn to leave.  
"I'll send Glados in when she's ready."


End file.
